


Dragon Age Drabbles

by Literate_Insomniac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protectiveness, Sisters, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literate_Insomniac/pseuds/Literate_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short to medium musings on character interactions within the Dragon Age series. Mostly couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters (f!Hawke and Bethany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sisterly affection for Hawke and Bethany with a side of f!Hawke/Merrill

Hawke could hear Bethany from her room in the estate. Much as she enjoyed the rare time she got to spend in her own little sanctuary with Merrill away from all the conflict and strife that lay waiting for the Champion of Kirkwall just beyond the threshold of her home... she'd rather fight the Arishok a dozen times then hear the sound of Bethany suffering like this.

 

"She's 'avin the nightmares again, isn't she?" Merrill said softly against Hawke's shoulder.

 

Hawke smiled slightly, "Well apparently my tension hasn't gone unnoticed." She said. "I am sorry if I woke you."

 

Merrill shook her head, "It's quite alright really, I can understand you're concern for your sister." The young Dalish looked just as concerned.

 

Hawke sighed, "She used to have nightmares, when we were children. I'd sit at her bedside until she was sleeping soundly again... I'd wager she wishes for those nightmares now... with the terrors the taint must be inflicting on her."

 

There was a raw, palpable guilt in Hawke's voice, one that Merrill, for all her quirks, could easily pick up on. "Go to her then, vhehenan'ara." She said, sitting up slightly. "I can keep myself warm for the night." She jostled Hawke slightly to motivate her.

 

Hawk glanced at Merrill, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked as she began to sit up.

 

Merrill simply smiled at her, "I live in the Alienage, remember? I am sure I can last one night all by myself in this warm, luxurious, Hightown bed." She teased, laying back down and pulling to covers tight around her so the cold nipped at Hawke. 

 

The Champion laughed as she slipped from the bed, "Alright, alright, no need to freeze me to death!... Thank you, Merrill. You're always so understanding." 

 

The Dalish elf nodded and waived her hand at Hawke, already rolling over to go back to sleep. 

 

Hawke turned and left her chambers, softly padding her way down the halls of the estate to Bethany's room. The door opened smoothly and quietly, revealing the smallest room in the estate which Bethany seemed to be making every effort to not settle into. Probably because leaving with the Wardens when the time came would hurt less if she could just grab her bags and go, rather than having to repack all of her things. Saying goodbye one item at a time. Bethany's bags were piled neatly by her bed and the drapes were drawn open to let in as much of the fading moonlight as possible. Bethany had not been afraid of the dark before Hawke had dragged her into the Deep Roads.

 

Bethany herself was in the grip of a nightmare. She was twisted up in the sheets with a thin layer of sweat over her skin that shone in the moonlight. Hawke lay a gentle hand over her sister's forehead. She was cold and clammy to the touch.

 

"Bethany?" Hawke said softly, "Can you hear me?"

 

It would seem that Bethany could not as the twisting and whimpering did not improve with touch or speech.

 

Hawke shifted closer sitting up slightly against the headboard and loosely holding Bethany in her arms, holding her tighter through the worst of it, softly humming a lullaby their mother used to sing to them until Bethany finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the sunrise. 


	2. Mage Pride (Bethany/Anders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of very short snippets regarding the interactions between Warden!Bethany and Anders.

Bethany tensed as the Templars began to walk towards her, though she did not flinch or try to hide like she once would have, before the Deep Roads. Instead, swathed in Warden Blue she stood tall and waited for them, though her fingers flexed over her staff.

 

"Apostate. The Order demands your submission." One of the Templars said, voice distorted by his helmet.

 

"I'm not an apostate." Bethany replied. "I am a mage of the Grey Wardens. If you wish to take me to the circle you will have to take it up with my commander." She said resolutely.

 

"The Order no longer recognizes the Grey Wardens as proper custodians of Mages. Submit or be slain, Apostate." The men said as they hefted their shields and drew their blades.

 

Bethany frowned and twirled her staff out in front of her, but before she could engage there was a deafening cry from behind her.

 

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!"

 

The Templars were just as shocked, having not noticed the blonde mage round the corner they were so focused on their charge. Now they paid the price for it as they were assaulted by a surge of magic even they could not overcome. The power passed over Bethany, doing her no harm. Anders stood in the wake of that power, eyes bright as the swirling cosmos with cracks of the fade seeping through his body.

 

"NO TEMPLAR SHALL HARM YOU! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" Anders began to stalk forward towards the chantry...

 

Bethany, overcoming her stunned silence ran forward and grasped Anders' arm. "No, Anders! ... Justice. Slaughter will do nothing good."

 

Justice paused turning to face Bethany, "THEY WERE GOING TO HARM YOU."

 

Bethany nodded, "And I am safe now. Thanks to you." She held his arm tighter as she watched the swirling stars dim from Anders' eyes, silently pleading with him to calm his vengeful heart. "Let's get out of here Anders... there will be more of them soon."

\-----

 

When Anders dreamed he could hear Justice's voice

 

_Walk with her Anders. Entwine her Destiny with yours. Bring her close to your heart._

 

"Why, Justice? Why do you care what I do with Bethany so much?" 

 

Anders could feel Justice smile.

 

_She quells the hatred in your heart. She brings out the friend I met in Amaranthine, I miss that man._

\-----

 

It was good for the both of them, Bethany and Anders, when they shared a bed at night. Beyond the baser reasons it became a way to combat the taint, and the nightmares it brought on.

When one of them began to shake in their sleep the other would hold them tight, gently rocking them until the nightmare passed.

The isolation had been the hardest for Bethany, but when she was wrapped up in Anders like this it was so very hard to feel alone.

When the whispers began to seep into Anders' ears Bethany would turn to him and drown out the Darkspawn with her own sweet, kind voice.

 

They had the peace they had both sought apart for so long, finally found in eachother's arms.

 

 


End file.
